A hollow plastic baseball with external openings to allow air flow therethrough (a WHIFFLE type ball) carrying a single sound-producing tube (hereinafter a "sound tube"), is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,875. The subject ball includes a single sound tube, and sound is produced by the tube only when the sliding whistle is moved along the tube by gravity, or by the forces involved in throwing the ball. Accordingly, the ball will emit noise only when the tube is properly oriented relative to the ground, or thrown in a manner to create movement of the sliding whistle. The result is that the ball will only emit substantial amounts of sound if it is handled purposefully so as to create the sound. However, such particular handling requirements defeats the purpose of a ball, which is to allow free play therewith. Accordingly, that ball is unsatisfactory for a play ball which emits playful or fanciful sounds.